Tie a Yellow Ribbon
by queen of ny
Summary: Brittany can't stand Skittery, and when he's drafted to fight in WWII, she's not too sad that he won't be around for a while. But when he's injured and forced to stay at her house, things start to...change. SkitOC RaceOC no slash
1. Drafted

**When I first wrote this story i really liked it, but then i kinda got tired of it and now i really don't like it very much at all,but i thought i would post it anyways. So leave a review and tell me what you think of the first chapter, and don't worry, lots of newsies come in next chapter this is kind of just an intro.**

**Also, I really like the WW 2 era so that's why i put the story in it, and I didn't put it in New York because i wanted kind of a small town kinda thing.**

Part One

_Ring-a-ling-a-ling, Ring-a-ling-a-ling_

"Brittany, telephone!" A woman in a white apron over a light blue dress called up the stairs.

"Ok mother!" Brittany called back down. She came out of her room still dressed in her pajamas and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Brittany its me," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hello Jill," Brittany replied.

"Do you want to go to Medda's? I'm in the mood for some pancakes." Jill said.

"Ok," Brittany replied, "See you in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, and Brittany?" Jill said.

"Yes?" Brittany responded.

"Can you drive me?" Jill asked.

"I suppose," Brittany answered, " why, is there something wrong with your car?"

"Well," Jill said, "Yesterday was Ronnie (jill's brother)'s 16th birthday, and he convinced mother and father to let him drive it, and while he was pulling out of the driveway, he ran into a tree."

"Well I supposed I'll have to drive you," Brittany laughed, "I'll be over in 20 minutes."

"Thanks," Jill responded, "oh and Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring the newspaper?" "I want to read it father'll be mad if I take ours again."

"Sure," Brittany replied.

"Thanks." Jill said.

"Your welcome," Brittany responded with a fake sigh. She hung up the phone and went into her room to get ready. When she was done, she hopped into her convertible (I don't know if they had convertables back then but for this story they do!) and drove down the street to Jill's house. It was a beautiful August day, and Apple Valley Ohio sparkled in the morning sunlight. Brittany pulled into Jill's driveway, and honked the horn. Jill came running out. As they drove down the street, neighbors greeted and waved to them. Everybody knew Jill and Brittany. They were the sweetest girls in the whole town. They finally got to Medda's restaurant, and sat down at the counter.

"The usual, girls?" a woman with curly red hair and a pleasant smile asked.

"Sure thing Medda!" They replied, and Medda went back to make their pancakes.

"Ugh the boys should be here by now," Brittany said.

"Is that all you ever worry about?" Jill replied.

_I guess that is all I worry about. Boys. Jill too. I guess only one boy though, his name is Anthony Higgins. But don't tell anybody I told ya that, because he'd kill me, he usually goes by Racetrack. By the way, I'm Brittany, and I guess since the person writing this story is not a very good writer, I will interject every once in a while to explain what's going on._

"So lets see that paper Britt," Jill said. Brittany pulled out the newspaper and handed it to Jill.

"I don't know why you waste your time reading that thing," Brittany said, "All they ever talk about is what is going in the war. "For a year now that's all it's been."

"Actually, its 8 months today, it won't be a year till December 7," Jill replied. Brittany rolled her eyes and groaned. "Anyways, I read them because I want to know what's going on, and what's going on is… (she unrolled the paper) Oh my goodness!" She cried suddenly. (I'm respectable starin' right atcha, lousy wit statcha' hehe)

"What, what?" Brittany asked anxiously.

"People from here are going to be drafted!" Jill exclaimed very unhappily.

"Oh no!" Brittany shrieked. People in the restaurant had heard them talking.

"Who has to go?" someone asked.

"Any male between the ages of 18 and 40 are eligible for the draft, and they have been notified through mail whether or not they have been chosen to serve our country. Those drafted will be shipped out exactly one week from today," Jill read. Then she proceeded to read the list, "Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon, Anthony Higgins," and the list went on for about a minute. The whole restaurant was in an uproar, all talking at once, (and very loudly for that matter). Upon hearing this, Medda came out of the kitchen.

"Whoa whoa whoa, settle down everybody, what's going on out here?" She inquired.

"Medda, it's horrible," Brittany said, "boys from Apple Valley are going to be…drafted."


	2. DTF returns

"Aw, no," Medda said gently, "its ok everybody, the boys'll be back before ya know it, and some of 'em with medals too, just imagine…Spot Conlon with a purple heart, Lieutenant Jack Kelly, these boys'll have a chance to show everybody what they're made of and how brave America really is." People seemed pretty satisfied with this answer, so they resorted to talking amongst themselves again.

"But Medda, they can't take our boys," Brittany said.

"We've known them all our life, what if….something happens?" Jill asked, in a worried tone.

"They'll be alright, and you guys will be alright too," Medda said, "Plus, they can't take Crutchy or Kid Blink so two of your buddies will for sure be sticking around."

"Your right," Jill replied as she took a bite of the pancakes Medda had just brought out.

"Well, we'll just have to have a party for them, if you guys would provide the musical entertainment" Medda stated.

"We'd love to!" They replied excitedly.

"Spread the word," She said loudly to everyone, "everybody come on here one week from today, next Friday, and we're gonna have a huge bash here for our boys goin' to fight in the war, and Jill and Brittany will be performin'."

As they continued talking and eating their pancakes, the bell over the door jingled and 3 boys came into the restaurant.

"Guys did you hear the news?" Brittany asked as she rushed over to them.

"Yeah, we just got our letters in the mail," A greasy-haired boy replied.

"Lemme see that Spot," Jill demanded as she snatched the letter from his hand. She read it a few times, still in disbelief.

"I'm too young to die!" The boy with large, shiny front teeth exclaimed desperately.

"Ahhh put a lid on it snitchypoo," said the boy with curly brown hair.

"But Mush I'm scared," Snitch replied.

"I'm scared too buddy, but there's nothing we can do about it," Mush replied.

"I'm not scared, whatever happens, happens, and that's how it's meant to be," Spot replied.

_Wow, Spot is so brave._

"Jill, Brittany!" a voice called from outside.

"We'd better go guys," Brittany said, "we'll see you later."

"Bye girls," the boys said as Jill and Brittany left the restaurant. They walked outside to find Boots, a younger boy about 14 years old.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?" they replied.

"I'm goin' off to war!" he said excitedly.

"Boots, you're too young for the draft, you're not even allowed to fight yet." Brittany said.

"I know, but I'm gonna get in, you'll see, how can you pass up an opportunity to defend the greatest nation in the whole entire world?" He responded.

Wow, you have to admire Boots. He can be uncannily profound at some times.

"Well Boots, I wish you luck," Jill said.

"Thanks," Boots replied.

"We'll see you at Medda's on Friday?" Brittany asked.

"Party at Medda's? I'll be there," Boots answered. Brittany and Jill hopped into Brittany's car and they started to drive down the street.

"I can't believe Racetrack is going to fight in the war!!!!" Jill said very dramatically.

Jill tends to be very dramatic, and she likes to hog stories, but don't worry she's only in this one for a lot in the beginning.

"Jill, don't be so dramatic, he'll go fight, come back, everyone will be happy for about a week, and then it will be all back to normal," Brittany said, "anyways, why don't you just tell him you like him before he goes?"

"First of all, what if he said that he didn't like me, second of all, father doesn't like him because he's Italian and, well, you know as well as I do, they aren't exactly buddy buddy with us as it stands." Jill answered.

"At least he's not a German!" Brittany said, laughing at her own joke. "Well Mrs. I'm-not-going-admit-that-what-Brittany-said-was-funny, there's one person I won't be missing, and that's Skittery."

"Oh goodness why don't you just give that boy a chance?" Jill asked.

"Because he is a conceited, arrogant prat (wow that's such a harry potter word), that's why," Brittany replied matter-of-factly.

"Maybe he is a little conceited, but he's totally in love with you and is by the way, absolutey gorgeous, and any girl in the whole city would die to be in your shoes right now," Jill gushed.

"Gorgeous? You wish. hey there's Crutchy," Britt said.

"CRUTCHY!" Jill called.

"Hey guys, how're ya doin'? he asked.

"You got out of going to the war, you lucky duck," Brittany said.

"Nah, I wish I could go'n fight, dere ain't nuthin' woise dan dose Nazis," Crutchy said, "but stayin heah wit u guys'll be fun, maybe Britt can finally teach me howta play dat old piano at Medda's."

"Sure thing Crutchy," Britt replied with a smile.

"Need a ride?" Jill asked.

"Gee thanks," he answered, "I was just walkin' to da grocery store." They drove for a little while, when Brittany was stopped at a red light, someone jumped into the back of the car.

"Hey guys," a voice said from the back of the car.

"Ooooooh Skittery GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!" Brittany screamed.

"Hey Britt, can you take me to the store?" Skittery asked.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Get lost!"

"I'm already lost in your beautiful eyes," he said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brittany yelled.

"If I do will you go out with me?" Skittery asked. Brittany turned around as if she was ready to murder him.

"Oh Brittany we're going there anyways, just take him." Jill said.

"Alright, but that's it, never again!" Brittany responded angrily. The store was only a block down the road, so they got there in less than 15 seconds, (which made Brittany even angrier) and let their two passengers out.

"Thanks guys," Crutchy said, then hobbled off.

"Thank you Brittany, you are so wonderful for transporting me to the grocery store, your kind heart's warmth extends to the ends of the sea," Skittery said sarcastically as he bowed low to her.

"That's it buddy I'm gonna run you over!" Brittany said and revved the engine. Skittery leaped into the store and Brittany drove off without another word. As they were driving, Jill spotted Racetrack.

"Hey Jill," he called.

"Hey Race," she called back, "Brittany slow down, she said as she poked her," Brittany wasn't paying attention. She was too busy being angry about Skittery.

_My goodness, Skittery is the most evil fiend I've ever met in my life. He's even more of a fiend than Dave the Fiend and his band of fiendish hoodlums who steal blimps, cover them in cement, and wreak havoc in neighboring towns. If I ever had to be in the same room with Skittery for more than thirty seconds, I think I would die. He is the most conceited, arrogant prat I've ever met. _

Thanks to ducks-go-quack-00 for reviewing!!! I've kind of lost my steam for a Cinderella Story, I mean I know how I want it to go but as of now it doesn't sound good and I don't want to post it if I don't like it yet. I don't know. I'm always open to new characters and ideas and stuff. Well, thanks again for reviewing, it's been a while since I've written to you! I hope you liked this chapter!

jill


	3. Goodbyes

whoa newsies is disney's and everything else is mine.

p.s. i am sooooooo excited to be back posting this stuff again it's been in my other computer forever and i'm glad to get it up here!!!

* * *

On their way home, and throughout the rest of the week, the met up with their friends, trying to spend as much time as they could with them before their week was up. It seemed like every boy in the town was going. Even little Boots McAleenan had finally weaseled his way in. Luckily, Jill's brothers were too young to go, and both Jill and Brittany's fathers were both too old to go. The girls also helped Medda get ready for the big party on Friday. They put up decorations and practiced their numbers, for there would be a lot of people there to see Brittany play the piano and Jill sing. They loved being teenagers in the 1940s because the music was so great.

On Friday, everybody within a 20 mile radius began rolling in to Medda's place, and Jill and Brittany were doing a great job. They both wore sparkly red dresses, and as soon as Britt hit the first note in "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy," the place was jumpin'. "He was the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B," Jill sang, and Brittany's sister Christina broke out in a bugle solo. Everyone tried to dance like crazy and have a good time because they knew deep down inside themselves that they weren't happy at all. When it was time to take a break, Brittany, Jill and Christina headed over to talk to Snitch and Kid Blink.

"So Snitch, are you ready to save the world as we know it?" Brittany asked.

"I suppose so, with my shiny teeth, I can do anything!" he replied.

"I'm glad I don't have to go," Kid blink said, "I'm allergic to Nazis." This was a very dumb statement, so everyone laughed.

"And now, for the second time, the magnificent, sensational, Brittany and Jill!" came Medda's voice announcing from the stage.

Upon hearing this, the three girls ran up to the stage to do some Frank Sinatra tunes. After they performed a few more songs, Medda announced that General Denton was here to collect his troops. The room filled with sad goodbyes and tears, as the soldiers got onto the truck that would take them to the airport. Someone tapped Brittany on the back.

"You know Brittany, I'm leaving, and I know you're going to miss me," Skittery said.

"In your dreams," Brittany responded, annoyed.

"In my dreams you do, also in my dreams you say goodbye with a kiss," Skittery said suavely.

"Skittery, I think I would kiss a rabid mule before I kissed you, " Brittany said as she turned around and walked away.

"Better luck next time buddy," Jack, Skittery's best friend, remarked. Skittery smacked Jack in the face jokingly as they both boarded the truck.

_Jack is so cute and so nice, I wonder why he and Skittery are such good friends. _

Jill and Brittany said goodbye to all their friends, even their un-friends, like Dave the Fiend and Bumlets. However, Jill was looking for 1 person, Racetrack. All the soldiers had boarded the truck and it was ready to leave, when all of a sudden Jill heard someone come up behind her.

"Hey," the voice said.

"Hey Race," she replied.

"I'm leaving you know," he said.

"I know," she responded, as she turned around.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said, as he walked closer to her.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she she said. They stared at each other for a minute, neither of them knowing what to say.

"There's somethin' I need ta tell ya," Race said, "well, we've known each other for a long time, and I guess…"

"Last call troops!" General Denton called.

"Well I'd better get goin'" Race said.

"Yeah, I guess you should," Jill responded, disappointed.

"Well, bye," he said, then turned to walk away, but she stopped him."What?" he asked.

"Bye Race," she replied, her eyes filled with tears. He smiled at her, then hopped into the truck and waved as it drove away.

_What did I tell you about Jill hogging stories? Yep there she goes again. But I don't really mind, I'm just picking on her. We pick on each other a lot.__I guess it's just a cousin thing. Oh I didn't mention that we're cousins did I? Well we are._

* * *

oops, sorry reviewers, check the next chapter because i thanked you there!! 


	4. Attack on the Homefront

so this dumb thing doesn't make equal signs. ho hum. newsies is not mine, it's disney's. everything else is mine though. yay!!

p.s. the chapter title has nothing to do with the war...see if you understand it by the end! i am so sneaky...lol

* * *

After the soldiers left, the rest of the people disappeared, for now they had finally realized that their friends and loved ones were going to be gone for quite some time. Only Jill, Brittany, Christina, Crutchy, Les, Snipey, Drummer, and Kid Blink remained. The girls looked sad, so Kid Blink asked Christina to play a song on her bugle so they could dance. Jill and Crutchy, Brittany and Kid Blink swing danced their little hearts out, Les and Snipey ran around, and Drummer drummed. It was a lot of fun, especially watching Crutchy try to dance with a crutch. Afterwards, they felt better and helped Medda clean up.

In the days to come, World War II raged on in Europe and the Pacific, and Jill, Brittany, Crutchy, and Kid Blink read about it. (it's a wonderful life! Yay!) After about a month and a half, they were getting pretty bored, until one day before Brittany went to bed, her mom shared some surprising news.

"Britt, one of the boys from Apple Valley got hurt and he has leave for a few weeks, but he needs to have somebody caring for him around the clock, and as you well know the nearest hospital is quite a ways a way and is quite expensive, so he's going to be staying with us for a while because I was a nurse in the first World War and I know how to handle these sorts of ailments."

"Oh that's great mother! I mean, it's not great that he got hurt, but it will be good to see someone who hasn't been around for a long time. Who is it?"

"I think, oh they called him some funny nickname, I think it was…Skittery. Yes that's it."

"SKITTERY?! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!" (wooo newsies line within a newsies fanfic!! Sweetness!!) Brittany asked with a mixture of shock, anger, and extreme frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"Mother, me and Skittery,"

"Skittery and I, dear,"

"Ugh, Skittery and _I _do not get along. There is absolutely no way he can stay with us at all. Especially for that length of time."

"Brittany, I already told them we could take care of him, and that poor boy needs our help."

"I guess I will just have to put up with it, but only for the sake of helping someone in need."

"That's a much better attitude. Now go to bed its getting late."

"Alright, goodnight," she said with a sigh.

"Maybe you will learn that there is more to Skittery than meets the eye." Her mother replied.

"Or maybe not…goodnight mother!" she said, obviously irritated. AHHHHH she screamed into her pillow. The next morning, she met Kid Blink, Crutchy, and Jill at Medda's for some pancakes, and she told them the story.

"Can you believe it?" she asked disgustedly.

"Maybe being stuck in the same house will bring you two together," Kid Blink stated.

"Maybe kid Blink is right," Jill added.

"Let your heart soar," Crutchy remarked.

"Crutchy that made no sense," Brittany said, "whose side are you guys on anyways? Is my mother bribing you with pasta salad to say that?" (ok in real life Brittany's mom makes the best pasta salad!! Woo!!)

"No, it just might be true, " Kid Blink stated.

"You know I really could go for some pasta salad…" Jill said but Brittany cut her off with an agitated grunt.

"I gotta go you guys, soldier boy is going to be here in less than 3 hours and my mother wants me to clean the house." Brittany declared.

"Goodbye," the three remaining friends called after Britt.

"If you build it, they will come," Crutchy said.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Jill asked, puzzled. (in case you didn't get that, it's from the movie field of dreams, and it really has nothing to do with this story whatsoever)

"I think we'd better get you home." Kid Blink said, and they left a tip and led Crutchy out the door.

_AAHHHHHHHHH I hate everything. Skittery needs to just get lost in the Bermuda Triangle or get kidnapped in a burlap sack and taken to the border. (ok loooong story)_

* * *

Yay!! So I wrote this stuff such a long time ago and it's nice to get it up here finally! 

Thanks to:

Peculiarjuliar- I like constructive criticism!! I totally see what you mean about the brittany interjections, and actually I realize that some of them are screwed up on ch 2 they didn't get italicized…but yeah I am trying to figure out how I could perhaps cut them out b/c at the time I was writing this (aka almost 2 years ago) I really liked them but now I see they don't exactly fit (whoa that is a long sentence). But they will probably end up having to stay b/c I have already written nearly the entire story. About the authors' notes, this story was written for my cousin Brittany, so there are lots of inside jokes between us that the rest of the world would have no clue about (and probably still won't even after I explain it). I guess I don't like trying to make my stories too formal because I am just to weird and I think for me to write a story as a serious author might be too apart from myself lol. But please keep constructively criticizing me honestly, I love writing and always want to improve.

…and all of you I didn't thank last time:

Purple Rhapsody: yay Skitts!

Pennyroyaltea: woot newsies and war stories!

Xbellavitax: I hope you have kept reading!!

Knots: hmm I might need a character soon!

EyesofEmerald: val!

And my dear ducks-go-quack-00: DAVE THE FIEND. I am glad you still love him too.

I love you…and your reviews. I would write more to you but it is late.


	5. Stuck

**newsies is disney's, everything else is mine.**

* * *

**Part Two**

Ring-a-ling-a-ling, Ring-a-ling-a-ling

"Brittany, telephone!" A woman in a white apron over a light blue dress called up the stairs.

"Ok mother!" Brittany called back down. She came out of her room still dressed in her pajamas and picked up the reciever.

"Hello Brittany its me," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hello Jill," Brittany replied.

"So, did he get there, I mean, last night, I called you at 1:00 and he still wasn't there yet," Jill said anxiously.

"Yeah he got here alright, at 4:00 in the morning," Brittany said angrily, "but he went right to sleep and mother thinks he'll probably sleep for a while because he had a long flight and I guess he's in a "considerable amount of pain."

"Well, me and Crutchy and Blink and Snipey are going to Medda's, so if you wanna come, we'll be there."

"No, I have to stay here with the ailing patient, but as soon as I can escape I will find you guys."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

At about 11:00, Brittany's mother told her to come downstairs.

"Brittany, I'm going to the grocery store, so if Skittery wakes up bring him the tray that's in the kitchen," Brittany's mother instructed.

"Do I have to?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, no questions about it," her mother replied.

"Alright goodbye mother," Brittany called as her mother closed the front door behind her.

_Ooooh I am soo angry. Skittery is in my house. And he's going to be here for a long time. And to top that off, I have to bring him food. Eeew. I don't know what I'm going to do about it. Maybe I'll just head for the border._

At about 11:30, Brittany heard stirring from Skittery's room, so she reluctantly grabbed the tray from the kitchen table and knocked on the door.

"Do you want food?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes, if you'll feed it to me," he replied.

"In your dreams," Brittany replied angrily as she plopped the tray on the table next to his bed and quickly exited the room.

I'm glad that's over. As long as I see him as little as possible.

"Brittany honey, why don't you go read Skittery the newspaper, he doesn't really have the strength to hold it up and read for himself, and I bet he'd like to hear what's going on in the war," Her mother said when she returned from the store.

"No way mom, I'm not going to see him any more than I have to," Brittany stated angrily.

"Well young lady, you have to, because I am not asking you, I'm telling you," Her mother replied.

"Fine," Britt grunted as she snatched the paper and knocked on Skittery's door.

"Let me in I'm gonna read you the paper," she said, exasperated and annoyed.

"Oh, so you've finally decided you want to spend some quality time with me," Skittery said.

"No, my mother is forcing me to be in your presence, and unless you want me to lock you in here and eat the key, I suggest you don't say another word," Brittany declared.

She opened his door and sat in the chair across from his bed, then began reading the news in a very angry tone. She only read the very boring things to him, and he knew it. After about a half hour, she said she was done, stomped out of the room, and went to Medda's. When she came home, she put his dinner tray on the table and when he got up, she almost threw his breakfast tray on the table. This ritual went on every day for a week, when one day Brittany's mother heard her reading the newspaper and realized what she was doing.

"Brittany Lynn Mazur, how dare you be so rude to that poor boy," Her mother said.

"Mom, he asks me out every time I go near him. He's probably faking his injury just so he doesn't have to fight in the war. He can probably fight just fine and he's lying to you, just so he can stalk me," Brittany responded angrily.

"That is the most ridiculous thing you ever said, you know I attend to his wounds every day and I know they're real," Her mother yelled.

"Well then he probably was messing around and that's why he got shot," she yelled back, "he's so conceited he was probably showing off."

"Let me tell you what really happened. Better yet, go ask him what happened," Her mother said.

"Mother, I will not." Brittany stated adamantly.

"Just go take him the paper again, and read him the good things," Her mother responded, extremely frustrated.

"Fine." She said, and took the paper into his room. She plopped into the chair and read the comics and other somewhat interesting things in the newspaper for a half hour, then left.

When Brittany came into the kitchen, her father was sitting at the table.

"Brittany, your Cousin Zachary in Wooster just called and said that both Uncle Henry and Aunt Suzy have come down with pneumonia, so your mother is going to take care of the house while they are sick," her father explained, "She should only be gone for a few days, but you will need to take care of the boy."

"Father, I won't, there is no possible way I can tolerate him for that length of time!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You will do as I say young lady, there is no argument," He replied.

"And you'll read him the good sections of the newspaper too," her mother, who had just come into the kitchen, added.

"Your mother is leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so I expect you and Christina to be on your best behaviors while I'm at work," her father said. Brittany stormed off to report this new news to her friends at Medda's.

I can't believe this. Me, stuck alone, in my house, with that evil evil fiend. Maybe I should just push him off the roof of Marc's. Wait, what's Marc's? (a.n. in case you didn't know, Marc's is a discount store in Northern Ohio and parts of Pennsylvania)


	6. The Truth

newsies is disney's, everything else is mine. except for the munsters!!

* * *

"So I have to be stuck with him for like a week all by myself," Brittany finished her story. 

"I wish I knew how he got hurt, its like this big mystery," Kid Blink said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Brittany asked angrily.

"I don't know just thought I'd ask," Kid Blink replied. Jill hit him over the head. Crutchy stared thoughtfully at Brittany.

"You know what Jack always said, never let 'em getcha," Crutchy stated, "no matter how down you feel, it will always get better. I fa' one have always gotten along pretty well wit' Skittery. Maybe you jus' need ta get ta know 'im better."

"Thanks Crutch," Brittany said appreciatively, "but I don't know if I really want to get to know him better. I'd better go, it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright Britt, seeya around," they said as she left.

"You know Crutchy, that's the first time something you've said has made sense for a long time," Jill said.

"Hey you're right, this is cause to celebrate, wanna get some ice cream?" Kid Blink asked.

"Fine with me," Jill replied, "What about you Crutch?" He was staring inquisitively at the ceiling fan.

"Crutchy, helloooo are you with us?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

Still staring at the fan he said, "Life is grand life is earnest, if you're cold, turn up the furnace." Jill and Kid Blink looked at each other, then laughed as they pulled Crutchy out the door. (a.n.-from the Munsters!!)

"I have your breakfast and the paper, and I have to change your bandages," Brittany said agitatedly as she opened the door to Skittery's room.

"Why thank you my dear," Skittery replied dramatically. Brittany grunted, annoyed. She carelessly redressed the bandages and then gave him his breakfast tray. She then sat in the chair and began reading out loud a story in the newspaper about someone from Mississippi who got shot in Germany, when all of a sudden she noticed that a blank stare had come across Skittery's face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was just…remembering…what happened…" He said very slowly, in a daze.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said distractedly.

"You're not fine, you look like you just saw a ghost," She said.

"you don't care why are you asking?" he inquired.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" She demanded.

"Are you going to listen?" he asked angrily.

"Fine," she declared. Skittery slowly began to tell her the story of what happened.

"Well, we were spying, and Boots went out ahead of us, and all of a sudden a saw a glimmer of an enemy gun. I couldn't yell, so I snuck up to try to tell Boots but it was too late, I heard the shot and tried to pull Boots off, they got him right in the foot, and then I heard more shots, and I felt it in my side, and then… Jack…" he stopped. Brittany was staring at him intently.

"What?" she asked.

"Jack…jumped out and shot all three of them, but not before, not before he took one…and then Race tries to carry us all off…but…its too late…Jack's….gone…" They were both silent.

_Oh my goodness I don't even know what to think. Jack Kelly is dead, and Skittery got shot saving Boots, so he wasn't messing around or showing off. I was wrong. He got shot trying to save Boots. I can barely believe it._

"I'm…sorry I…didn't know…I…" Brittany trailed off.

"It's ok," Skittery said, "nobody told you." They both sat in silence for a minute. All of a sudden, shouts were heard from upstairs.

"BRITTANY, HELP, THE TOILET'S OVERFLOWING!!" came Christina's voice from upstairs.

"I'd better go help her," Brittany said quickly and scooted out of the room.

"Maybe she does have a heart," Skittery said to himself as he bit into the mushy pancakes Brittany had purposely burnt for him.

* * *

thanks p.j. for reviewing!!! 


	7. Nice

kuzco would say "me no owny." newsies, that is.

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe it, Skittery was…nice, not arrogant, egotistical, rude…I don't understand. _

After she helped Christina clean up, she came downstairs and knocked on Skittery's door. When he didn't answer, she peeked in to see that he was fast asleep. Later that evening, she came back to bring him his dinner.

"Can I come in, I have your dinner," Brittany said as she knocked quietly on the door.

"Sure," Skittery replied.

"Let me redo your bandages for you first, then you can eat," she said. Skittery noticed that for the first time, it didn't hurt one bit when Brittany took the bandages off. She didn't poke him with scissors, pull too tight, snap him with elastic, hit him with her elbow, scratch him with her fingernails, or "accidentally" injure him in any other way. This was interesting.

"So how's the old bullet hole looking?" Skittery asked.

"Well," Brittany replied, "it's definitely healing."

"That's good to hear, I can't wait to get back to the battlefield," Skittery said.

"Why so eager to get back in the action?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, you just feel good when you're out there, you're sticking up for what's right," Skittery responded.

_Wow that definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting. Maybe Skittery is…no he's not serious…is he?_

Brittany finished bandaging him up and brought his dinner tray over to him.

"So Brittany, whadda say we go out when I'm all healed…" Skittery asked with a smirk.

" ARE YOU CRAZY?? YOU ARE THE MOST ARROGANT OBNOXIOUS FIEND I'VE EVER MET! AHHHH I CAN"T STAND YOU!!!" Brittany cried angrily as she stormed out of the room.

_He was being so nice too. Why did he have to ruin it by being so awful again? Wait, why am I getting so upset? What do I care if I'm getting along with him or not? I hate him…don't I?_

"Brittany its 9:00 aren't you going to go clean up Skittery's room?" Christina asked.

"Can't you do it? I don't want to see that conceited dummy (haha had to have that word in here somewhere) ever again," Brittany responded.

"No, father told you to do it," Christina replied snottily. (hehe that's a funny word)

"I'll give you a nickel," Brittany said with a slight smile. Christina didn't even have to think twice.

"You've got yourself a deal," she said as she shook Brittany's hand, "now where's my nickel?"

"Here you go," Brittany said as she tossed the nickel to Christina, "now go clean, and if he says one thing about asking me out, make sure you tell me so I can pummel him into the ground."

"Okay," Christina called as she skipped off admiring her nickel. Christina returned about 5 minutes later.

"Britt, Skittery says he's sorry, and to please go talk to him," she said.

"No way, there's no possible way I'm going to ever talk to him again," Brittany replied angrily.

"Well, have it your way then," Christina muttered as she turned around and headed to the telephone without Brittany noticing. That same moment at Jill's house, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Jill shouted downstairs as she bounced cheerily over to the phone and picked it up.

"Uh-huh, oh that's so sweet! Sure I will. She'll go for it I know. Ok be there in a couple minutes, goodbye!" Jill said as she hung up the phone. (if you didn't catch that, that was only one side of the phone conversation, it's a tactic we writers like to use in order to create suspense)

"Mom, I have to take Christina to the store, I'll be right back!" Jill called as she went out the front door and hopped into her newly fixed seafoam green convertible Bel-Air with white leather interior. (ok so they didn't have these until the 50's, but this is my favorite car and I'm gonna have it in this story until I can find some 1940s cars!) She picked Christina up, took her to the store, and got back to Christina's house all in about 20 minutes so Brittany wouldn't see that Christina was missing.


End file.
